(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shock absorbing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a shock absorbing device in which captivated soft foam is layered between interlocking structural supports.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Earlier methods for shock absorption were time consuming to assemble and difficult to engage.
The following patents, for example, disclose isolation and shock absorption devices, but do not disclose captivated soft foam layered between interlocking structural supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,714 to Gatti et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,251 to Kemeny PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,707 to Kohan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,382 to Kemeny
Specifically, the patent to Gatti et al disclose a base shock mount in which first and second brackets 10 and 20 are isolated from one another by vibration isolators 50. Bracket 10 attaches to a foundation and bracket 20 attaches to a component 1. The brackets are similarly shaped to nest in one another but do not interlock.
The patent to Kemeny '251 discloses a base shock mount in which first and second brackets 16 and 20 are isolated from one another by an elastomer layer 28. Bracket 16 attaches to a foundation and bracket 20 attaches to a column 12. The brackets are correspondingly shaped to mesh but do not interlock over plural layers.
Kohan discloses a vibration isolation platform in which a vibration absorption medium is interposed between all opposing faces of plinth 102 and base 106 although the plinth and base are not interlocked.
Kemeny '382 discloses an isolation bearing in which rigid brackets are simply isolated from one another with an elastomer that includes polyurethane.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by increasing the shock absorption capabilities with a simplified and structurally sound device.